


guilt [cloudking]

by lucasneedsalife



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Dont Like Dont Read :), Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, L to eret, M/M, Minor Fundy | Floris/Clay / Dream, PogChamp, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, Shitty Dialogue, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), and i deserve it, love him so he gotta suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasneedsalife/pseuds/lucasneedsalife
Summary: [dream wants eret to give in. eret wishes he were more firm in his values.]nothing explicit-explicit happens, but it's reallyheavily implied. basically, dream coerces eret into saying yes.this is just fiction, i don't support rape, obviously.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Eret (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	guilt [cloudking]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nsfwmcyt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=nsfwmcyt).



> heed the tags!  
> don't fuckin share this with any if the ccs involved  
> twt: localfndysimp  
> nsfwmcyt made me do it

“i wanted to talk to you about something,” dream says, his voice unusually low.

they stand in eret's throne room, eret leaning against the throne. he smiles kindly. “what about?” he notices that dream has his masked pushed up, abd feels a sense of pride. he's glad dream is more comfortable around him.

dream leans in, uncomfortably close. eret is just about to push him away playfully when dream suddenly pins him against his own throne, and kisses him harshly.

eret’s heart drops as he pulls away, eyes wide. “dream…?”

the other man shushes him, and continues to kiss him, seemingly unbothered by eret’s lack of response.

eret pushes at dream’s arms weakly, looking distraught. “dream, stop. you have a fiancé, you can’t do this to him.” you can't do this to me is left unsaid.

dream ignores him, steadily continuing what he's doing. he can tell that eret is trying so desperately hard to not moan when he bites and kisses at eret’s neck. “i don’t care about that, and you shouldn't either.”

“i won’t cheat with you on fundy, he’s my best friend,” eret says, and he’s painfully uncertain of what to do as he looks up at dream, a half grin painting the other man's face.

“then don’t think about him,” dream says simply, going in for another kiss, passionate and rough.

when he pulls away, they’re both breathing heavily, and dream grabs at eret’s hips, bringing the other man impossibly closer. “think about me instead,” dream whispers, hating the way eret still clings to his morals, after everything he’s done. “love me, not your friend.”

“dream, stop," eret says, trying to pull away again. “i don’t want this.”

dream simply grabs eret’s wrists and holds them down, saying reproachfully, “i’ve done so much for you, i reinstated you as king! and you won’t even do this one favor for me? come on, eret. i’m not asking for much.”

eret doesn’t fight back, even if he wants to. guilt, and, though he won’t admit it, terror is gnawing at his stomach. he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want this, even if his body does.

“dream,” he repeats, biting back embarrassing tears, “just get off me. i said no, okay?”

dream kisses him again, and still eret doesn’t react. “and i’m saying yes. come on now eret, let me love you. i’ve stood by you when nobody else would. i love you, eret, i do. let me show it. do you hate me, is that it?”

“no, i don’t, but-“

“then let me love you, okay? let me love you,” dream’s voice is strong and sure, and eret doesn’t have the strength or the heart to fight against his relentless pleading.

he shuts his eyes, and takes a deep breath. with a quiet “okay,” and a shaky nod, he takes dream’s hand and leads him to his bedroom. 

his stomach physically lurches when dream whispers a, “good boy,” in his ear, but he ignores it. dream strips both of them, and eret tries not to think of how uncomfortable he is, or how much he hates himself right now.

dream pushes him down, and all eret can say is an anxious plea of, “be gentle.”

“i will, i will,” dream promises. “just lay back and relax, baby, it’ll feel good.”

eret thinks of the cruel glint in dream's eyes and knows that it will not, in fact, feel good.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave comments i die for them


End file.
